


生生

by YXABO



Category: 434
Genre: 434 - Freeform, M/M, 凯千 - Freeform, 往昔, 醉卧红尘忆往昔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXABO/pseuds/YXABO
Summary: 如果时间可以暂停；如果时间可以放慢；如果时间可以倒流。





	生生

灯火阑珊的夜晚，王俊凯照旧来到酒吧。一进门，他先是巡视了一圈，接着门口的保安与侍者同他说了些话，灯红酒绿的霓光里依稀可见男人脸上那份失落的神色。

 

三个月前的巫云楚雨，让一向流连花丛片叶不沾身的薄情男人可谓刊心刻骨，那晚的纵情恣欲与食髓知味的感官让他到如今都无法再碰别人。原本只是个一夜情，但那晚的种种都在告诉王俊凯，那人与他有多么契合。

 

第二天那人的消失虽然让王俊凯觉得不可思议，但更多的是兴趣，对一个神秘妖精的兴趣，所以......这三个月来，王俊凯每晚都会来酒吧，甚至吩咐了酒吧员工，一旦见到易烊千玺直接将人拿下送到三楼房间。

 

多次，王俊凯失笑，明明只是一个俊秀清雅的面相，却总能成功勾的王俊凯想要将人找到，甚至除了他，王俊凯再也吃不下别的口味。

 

二楼包厢里，王俊凯依旧坐在那个真皮沙发上轻啜着龙舌兰，一双冷清又多情的眸子不断地巡视着楼下。仔细看的话，那双眸子里的情绪实则很是复杂。

 

期待的、失落的、冰冷的，这些情绪交织在双眸里，让人无奈。那人消失了三个月了，每晚王俊凯来到酒吧都会是这样的状态，很多时候，他甚至不了解自己的想法了。

 

到底只是一时的兴趣，或是第二天醒来发现被人“抛弃”时的不甘，还是别人嘴里说出的那声可笑的“爱”？王俊凯不懂，也不想懂，没有原因与不想找到原因的倔脾气支撑着他每晚的盲目。想到这里，王俊凯又笑了，自嘲地笑容绽放在俊美的脸上，显得有些孤独。

 

是啊，孤独！！！他好像需要有个人长期陪伴了。

 

王俊凯摇了摇头，拿起手边的酒杯微眯着眼轻啜。不经意的余光一瞥，紫色纱帘外的人潮纷乱中，隐约可见模糊的又令人熟悉的红色身影。顿时，冷清的眸子充斥起炽热的火光，他抬手打了个手势，一旁的侍者随即下楼与保安耳语。

 

楼下的纷乱更盛，王俊凯淡漠的坐在沙发里看着楼下挣扎的男人，面上有着隐隐的期待与暴戾。

 

终于找到你了......该死的妖精！！！

 

王俊凯没有多想男人是从哪里忽然出现，他只知道，现在、此刻，他只想将人生吞活剥的一丝不剩，以此来满足这三个月来的空虚与想念。

 

想念？呵......确实挺想念的!!!

 

王俊凯一口将杯中的酒喝尽，修长有力的手指不耐的松开领口的扣子，露出性感脆弱的锁骨。他嘴角邪魅的扬起一侧，走出包厢。

 

不远处的走廊上，千玺被人钳制着，原本还在挣扎的动作却在看见走廊尽头向他走过来的男人时停住了。那是怎样的眼神呢？就像饥饿了许久的豹子终于看到了他期待已久的猎物一般，那双泛着精光的眸子里明明是玩味的波光，却莫名的让人感到心慌与不安。

 

千玺不安的低头，心里泛起不知名的心虚，王俊凯已经站在他的面前，眼下就是男人的名牌皮鞋，泛着冷光的鞋面好像正在帮主人昭示着不满的情绪。

 

王俊凯一声不吭，没有人说话。酒吧里还在喧闹，千玺却觉得他的四周安静的可怕。他想念王俊凯，甚至对王俊凯的感情已经到了连他自己都无法探测的深度。

 

可是种种，他都不能说，只能一个人静静的品，默默的承受。

 

思绪纷飞间，尖尖的下巴被一只火热的手抬起，随之入目的是让他熟悉的又让他一陷再陷的双眸。下巴被王俊凯的指腹摩挲着，那人的劲道让千玺无法动弹，下巴的温度仿佛能让人着起火来。

 

“你，很不乖！！！”王俊凯直视着说道。他的语气很轻，却有着别样的让人不敢反抗的能力。

 

千玺的双眸蓄起了泪花，王俊凯的触碰与声音几乎让他无处可说的感情崩溃。他没有回答甚至没有任何反应，只是倔强的睁大了双眼从雾光朦胧里看着那个人。

 

泪水将深情潜藏的很好，王俊凯只是以为自己弄疼了他，随即便松开了已经被他捏的有些红印的下巴，转而从下颚缓慢抚摸至后颈，安抚性的捏了捏那块软肉，凑近耳边说道：“听话，跟我上楼去。”

 

后颈的软肉被捏起的瞬间，熟悉又怀念的温柔让人颤栗。千玺没有反抗，他很顺从的跟随王俊凯的脚步，直到进入了电梯，后颈的温度一直没有离开。

 

电梯里，王俊凯蹙着眉头一脸的不满。千玺的温顺让他觉得很满意，但仔细想来，这段时间千玺从来没开口说过话。他看向旁边低头不语的人，乖巧温顺的模样让他感到烦躁。

 

猛地，王俊凯伸手一把将人抵在角落里，忽然的动作和掌心拍打电梯的声响成功的让千玺受到了惊吓。千玺倏地抬头，一双小鹿般清澈的眸子泛着还未消失的水光与方才受惊的慌乱，他撞进王俊凯眼中的神色是那样的脆弱与可爱。

 

嗯......这样的反应让王俊凯病态的觉得很满意。

 

电梯的灯光有些昏暗，王俊凯修长高大的身躯完美的阻隔了灯光的洒落，千玺面前的俊美容颜隐藏在昏暗里，让人捉摸不透忐忑不安。他被逼在狭小的角落里，四周尽是王俊凯炙热的体温，甚至连那人呼出的气息都喷在了他脸上的细小绒毛上，形成了隐形的又真实存在的暧昧空间。

 

“我觉得，你该给我个交代。”低沉的嗓音显示着不满，又带着连主人自己都不知觉的委屈。

 

千玺慢慢沉静下来，眼睛里的慌乱取而代之的是微微的疑惑，“什么交代？”

 

王俊凯的嘴唇翕动，喉结滚了滚却是一个字也说不出。是啊，一夜情而已，他需要个屁的交代！！！大家都是成年人，他自己倒像个被玩弄了感情还要找人要理由要交代的小孩。

 

可是，面前的这个人穿着一件宽大的红色卫衣，衬着他的肤色愈加白暂，也让王俊凯觉得......该死的好看！！！

 

他叹了口气，在千玺清澈疑惑的眼神中放下撑着电梯的手，转而搂上念了三个月的柔韧腰肢，他叹息低头埋进肩窝，低语道：“我想你。”出口的三个字让王俊凯该死的高傲成功破碎，他想......他好像是真的需要人陪伴了......长期！！！

 

“我想你”三个字不光碎了王俊凯的高傲，还有千玺伪装出来的淡漠，鼻子的酸度是最好的证明。他想......就算付出生命，用尽一切代价，他永远都不会后悔。

 

他埋首进王俊凯宽厚的肩膀，深吸着几生几世都无法忘怀的味道，“我也想你，王俊凯。”......很想很想！！！

 

“叮”......电梯到达相应楼层，两个人分开，默契的没有说话，没有眼神交流，王俊凯拉着千玺走出去，来到房门口，刷卡，进入，关门。

 

进门的一瞬间，王俊凯便抬起对方有些湿润的脸，印上了他的唇。和三个月前的吻截然不同，这次他们之间是激烈的、深情的、凌乱的。几乎是在王俊凯接触到对方湿润口腔的瞬间，一条略显羞涩却又热情无比的舌头就卷了上来，生涩的与他交缠在一起，发出了“啧啧”水声。

 

“嗯......”两个男人在玄关拥抱在一起，不知什么时候，千玺的双手就由对方的腰转移到了脖子上。这样的体验让王俊凯从未有过，即使在三个月前身体交叠的时候，也没有像现在这样心脏是以同一频率在跳动着的，每一下，随着有力地跳动声，都会把自己的心意与感受清楚的传达给对方。

 

这种感觉犹如置身在梦中，让拥吻的两人闭上眼睛细细体会，仿佛一睁开眼就会梦碎。

 

不知过了多久，千玺的双唇发麻红肿，他们的吻也变得干涩起来，几乎是感应到了他的想法，王俊凯也在同时停下了动作。两人的唇微微分开，粗重的喘息让周围的空气逐渐升温，于是在下一秒又情不自禁地紧紧相贴。

 

只是这次，没有了刚才的狂野热烈，王俊凯含着千玺的双唇细密地吻着，如涓涓流水般轻柔。王俊凯手上的动作也变得暧昧起来，他轻抚着千玺的腰，时而在他挺翘的双臀上中重重地捏上一把，极为色情。

 

在他富有技巧的挑逗下，千玺也逐渐有了反应，不过相比起来，抵在他小腹上的那个东西就要凶猛多了。王俊凯放开他的嘴，转而含住他小巧的耳垂，千玺立刻就发出了一声低低的吟叹。

 

“以后不消失了，嗯？”对方淡淡的酒精味传来，让千玺明明没喝酒，却有一种晕眩的感觉，他迷离了双眼，微微地点了点头。

 

王俊凯的话像是一记强力春药，在传入耳膜的时候就已经让他的身体迅速发热。男人的指腹有着薄薄的一层茧，扯起衣角就钻了进去，然后准确地捏住了一边的乳首爱抚起来。而另一只手则透过厚厚的布料按在了千玺两腿中间的部位。

 

“嗯......王俊凯，别......”男人上来就直奔主题，这迅猛的动作让千玺有些招架不住，可惜他的反对刚出口就被对方给堵在了嘴里。

 

两人又开始颈首交缠，吮吸起对方口中的唾液来。他们就这么拥抱激吻着，在王俊凯的热吻和抚摸下，千玺的腰肢开始酸软，腿也开始发颤，几乎都要站不住了。而王俊凯也不再满足于这种带着阻隔的接触，解开了他的皮带直接按在了千玺已经半硬的性器上。

 

“别......”千玺抓住那只不安分的手，声音里带着连他自己都感到震惊的沙哑，哀求道，“别在这，去，去床上......”这种请求饱含羞涩，更别说那声音还满含了挑逗和情欲，让王俊凯急躁得像一个情窦初开的毛头小子。

 

他直接扯开了千玺的红色卫衣，他这粗暴的动作吓了千玺一跳，不过很快他就从对方的眼中看到了几乎快要燃烧起来的欲望。......这个人对自己是爱的，一直都是。他是爱我的，甚至愿意为我付出生命，而我，也同样如此。

 

想到这里千玺抛下了所有的矜持和羞涩，开始热烈地回吻王俊凯，他身上已经只剩下下半身的衣物了，于是他就去扯王俊凯身上的。两人抱在一起，边吻边退，等终于来到床边的时候，他们的身上只剩下了最后的遮蔽物，而身后是散落一地的衣物，一片狼藉。

 

王俊凯把他推在床上，居高临下地看着全身皮肤都潮红起来的千玺，他的眼神一寸寸地扫过千玺的每一个部位，像是在打量一件稀世真品。千玺被他这种视奸般的眼神看得有些不自然，就往里床头缩了缩，想要拉起被子盖住自己。不过下一秒王俊凯已经压了上来，并一把扯下了他的内裤。

 

王俊凯挺身，把自己硬挺的男性象征抵在千玺两腿中间，王俊凯手口并用地爱抚着千玺的分身，他的另一只手则揉捏着千玺的乳头，那秀气的东西在他熟练的抚弄下很快就挺了起来，尖尖地露在那里，泛着润红的色泽，引人采撷。

 

“嗯......小凯~~~”千玺双手抓着枕头，双目紧闭着享受着王俊凯带来的一切。

 

“宝贝，你真诱人。”王俊凯吐出嘴里硬挺笔直的家伙，在那艳红的顶部弹了弹，引来到了千玺的一丝惊呼。

 

王俊凯双眼一暗，猛地分开千玺的双腿，让那销魂的蜜穴完全展现在他眼前，他从床头取过一个蓝色的带着按压口的塑料瓶子，挤出了一些透明的半固体抹在了千玺的穴口。

 

王俊凯接着润滑剂直接把手指探了进去，在里面轻轻搅动着，“宝贝，你太紧了，让人销魂......”

 

“别说了......”王俊凯的荤话让千玺害羞又欲罢不能，他只能做着无力的反抗。而王俊凯却不打算放过他，一边开拓着他的后穴一边舔着他敏感的乳尖。又在他的穴内重重的顶了下，疼的千玺闭起了双腿。

 

再次打开他的腿，复又伸出第二指，找到那依稀熟悉的敏感点，时重时轻的按压起来。

 

“啊~~~哈......那里，嗯~~~”甜腻的声音从千玺口中溢出，带着无比的魅惑，让王俊凯差点不顾一切的直接冲进这具诱人的身体里。直到又伸入了第三指，王俊凯仿佛能看到那诱人的粉色内壁。

 

几乎是没有任何预兆的，王俊凯拿出了手指，下一刻就把自己那胀紫色的性器直接一插到底。

 

“啊！！！”没有任何心理准备的千玺叫得有些难耐，王俊凯把他的双腿大大分开，折到两侧，然后在他腰上垫了一个枕头，就开始慢慢地抽插起来。他清晰地看到了王俊凯粗壮的男根淫靡地在他后穴进出的样子。从最初的缓慢到后来沉重的撞击，千玺看到那布满青筋的巨大阳物每次都几乎整根抽出，然后带着要把他撞散的力量直接冲入他的体内。看千玺目不转睛地盯着他们交合的部位，王俊凯舔了舔对方湿润的唇，问道：“喜欢吗？”千玺的脸上快要烧着了，干脆闭上眼睛，不去看故意使坏的王俊凯。

 

男人没有继续逗他，只是扣住了千玺的膝盖，把它们固定在两侧，然后猛烈地抽插起来。“啊~~~啊~~~轻点，王俊凯......慢，慢点......”千玺只觉得整个人都要被对方撞翻了，那铁棒一样坚硬的性器每次都好像要把他桶穿一般，毫不留情地顶弄着他。

 

王俊凯给他的适应时间太短，让他还来不及进入状态就已经被干得失神。王俊凯不断地变换着角度，终于在听到千玺的一声婉转的呻吟后确认到方位，然后就开始持续不断地攻击起那一点来。随着他的动作，千玺的哀求也变成了带着哭腔的呻吟，他的双腿不自觉地慢慢缠上了王俊凯结实的腰身，仿佛在乞求对方给予更多。

 

他咬紧牙关不让羞耻的呻吟溢出去，却被王俊凯用舌尖抵开了，两条舌头又纠缠到了一起，也带出了千玺压抑不住的呻吟。“唔~~~啊~~~啊......”他的双腿被男人固定着，最羞耻的地方被他持续不断地操弄着，就连唇舌也只能被对方挑逗着共舞，身体的自主权仿佛已经不是自己的了，千玺的脑子渐渐晕眩起来，他看见了王俊凯布满了情欲的脸，黑色的瞳孔中倒映着自己的身影。

 

他搂着他的脖子吻了上去。他爱这个男人，无比爱着，付出生命又如何，世间所有都不能分开他们......此刻，这个念头无比清晰地占据在脑中，让他尽情的迎接王俊凯的占有。

 

男人的动作越来越狂野，千玺的身子被干得一直往床头窜，每次在他的头即将撞到床板的时候又被王俊凯拉下来，然后又是一波接一波的侵占。千玺的体内无比敏感，而王俊凯又刁钻地总是攻击他的那个地方，让他很快就濒临爆发的边缘。

 

“王，王俊凯，我，啊~~~不行......了......”

 

此刻王俊凯也感觉到了那湿润的蜜穴正绞得越来越紧，代表着身下这人即将迎来高潮。就在这个当口，他却突然放慢了动作，也不再撞击千玺的前列腺，而是慢慢挺动着腰身在他体内研磨着。这种在爆发时被生生喊停的感觉是哪个男人都不想体会的，千玺双眼湿润，表情委屈地看着王俊凯，既是责怪又是恳求。

 

“还走不走了？”王俊凯俯下身，舔弄着他胸前的凸起，时而用牙齿轻轻咬着，每咬一下，他就感到千玺的穴口一阵收缩。

 

“.....？”千玺不知道他为何要在这种时候问这个问题，他只知道他的身体快要爆发了。

 

“回答我！！！”突然，王俊凯狠狠地撞了一下，巨大的力道让他冲进了一个前所未有的深度，销魂蚀骨。千玺皱起了眉头，这样的问题他完全可以骗他，可他不想。

 

“不开口是吗？”王俊凯轻轻抽插着，像挠痒一般在千玺体内四处点火却不肯给他致命一击，“那就一直这样吧。”千玺被这种感觉折磨得几欲疯狂，他的身体已经再也忍不住一秒的等待的，只好放下所有的顾虑，“不，不走了......”他的声音太轻，于是王俊凯又问了一句：“玩不玩消失了？说！！！”

 

“不走了，不走了，一辈子都留在你身边，不走了！！！”千玺用双手捂住了脸，遮住眼眶涌出的泪水吼出了这一句。

 

“乖......”下一秒，更加猛烈的攻势朝他袭来，王俊凯毫无保留地侵略着青年美好的身体，像是要让他记住他说的话一样。

 

“啊啊啊~~~王俊凯......我......唔~~~啊！！！！！”没一会，千玺就向后仰起了脖子，发出了濒死一般的叫声，抓着王俊凯的肩达到了高潮。

 

他的精液在两人中间喷洒，斑斑点点地落到了王俊凯的小腹和胸膛上，看上去淫靡至极。伴随着穴肉的剧烈收缩，在这样的刺激下，他也感到自己即将达到高潮，于是他将千玺的大腿压到了胸膛，把人折了个对半，线条优美的小腿便勾着他的肩头在脖后纠缠，时不时蹬着他宽阔的背脊。

 

“不要......太深了......别这样！！！”这个体位让王俊凯感到前所未有的踏实与刺激，也让刚刚释放过的千玺被顶弄得哀叫连连，不断地哀求着王俊凯放过他。

 

王俊凯没有理会他的恳求，连着猛干了千玺几十下，千玺被顶得头晕目眩，只好抓紧了身下的床单固定住身体。没过多久，他就感到了体内的性器又涨大了一圈，在王俊凯的一声低吼之后，那东西开始快速地跳动起来，高热的精液打在他的肠道上，一连射了十几股才停下。

 

两人紧紧抱在一起，中间没有一丝空隙，就好像天生就是一体。他们舔舐着对方脸上的汗水，抚慰着体内尚未平息的燥热。这种被呵护的甜蜜感觉让千玺感到难得的安心，就好像置身一处温泉，四周都是暖洋洋的泉水，熏得他昏昏欲睡。

 

他把头靠在对方肩上，渐渐闭上了眼睛。现在已是午夜，经过一次如野兽般的交媾后，千玺感到了疲惫，他需要睡眠却又舍不得闭上眼睛。王俊凯把他放在床上，在他脸上细细地亲吻着，两人温柔的温存，不一会儿，便进入了梦乡。

 

在王俊凯彻底熟睡以后，千玺睁开那双略显疲惫却盛满了浓烈爱意的眸子，他凝视着身侧的那个人，睡着的王俊凯也让他感到迷恋不已。男人的睫毛很长，均匀的覆盖住了波光潋滟的双眸，静静的铺洒在俊美的容颜上。

 

千玺伸手，用一根白暂的指尖缓缓滑过英挺的鼻尖，饱含眷恋的在那人的脸上留恋。他悄悄靠近，在即将落下亲吻之际，脑内的系统冰冷无情的提示：【您的交换时间已到，五分钟后即将回到2024年】。

 

唇瓣落下，轻触即分。千玺悄悄起身将衣服穿好，站在床边满目哀伤。五分钟的时间不够，不够他道别，不够他铭记，什么都不够，他们之间，一生一世都不够，太短......

 

“王俊凯!!!”千玺喊出那声让他痛心蚀骨又让他甘之如饴的名字。顿时，微弱的白光弥漫了整个房间，床上的人依旧满足安稳的熟睡着，只有那只面向千玺消失之处的手若有似无的抓了下空气，好像要挽留什么。

 

【2024年】

 

一间干净整洁的别墅里，忽然在万籁俱寂的夜晚发出了一道微弱的白光，照亮了床头上安静摆放的照片。

 

照片里的两个男人，一个俊秀清雅，一个俊美肆意。其中一个男人靠在另一个男人怀里，满眸含笑，幸福的让人羡慕。而稍高的男人则在身后搂着他的爱人，低头宠溺的看着怀里的伴侣。

 

随着白光消失，一双修长白暂的手拿起相框，透明干净的玻璃上滴落一颗泪水，“啪嗒”的声响在空旷冷清的屋子里，显得沉重又无力。

 

一切都变了，不一样了，曾经幸福的小屋，如今只剩下了孤单与无尽的哀伤。

 

现在的千玺有多痛苦，曾经的他们就有多幸福。

 

【END】

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【番外】

 

2017年的秋天，千玺作为一名新上任的人民警察，在他入职一个月后，接到了上头派发的任务。

 

当天晚上，他来到了任务地点：一家高端正规的酒吧。

 

这家酒吧外表很高端，实则内里天天都会进行着隐秘的违法交易。组里的一位同事早在半年前就进入了这家酒吧的内部，成功和内部人员打成了一片，甚至与那位连警方都追查不到的神秘幕后主使取得了信任。

 

而千玺今天的工作，便是扮演一名Dancer。在接到散落各处角落的同事的暗示后，潜藏在人群中的几位警员会将他哄上台去跳舞，只有绝对的高调才能吸引所有人的视线，他才有机会被点名，去靠近那位幕后人物。

 

计划顺利进行，千玺在台上不断地跳着性感又禁欲的动作，勾着所有人的视线。他不知道那位幕后主使坐在哪里，亦或是台下某个再普通不过的人。

 

然而，二楼包厢的视线太过赤裸，烧的他浑身炽热。

 

千玺猛然抬头，二楼的紫色纱帘里闪着猎物般的精光。他猜测着那人的身份，边走下舞台重新坐回吧台。于是他成功的接到了一张名片以及名片主人的邀请。

 

千玺不知道王俊凯是不是那位今晚要抓捕的目标，但他知道他来到的房间干净整洁，丝毫不见刺鼻销魂的味道与白色粉末。而潜藏的耳机里，同伴告诉他王俊凯的身份查找不到。

 

于是，按照计划，为了以防万一，千玺顺着王俊凯的意思往下走，却越陷越深，越走越情不自禁。事情发展到千玺都不曾想的地步，直至身上的男人彻底离开自己的身体，千玺都还处于情欲痉挛的状态之中。

 

与此同时，隔壁传来声响。千玺瞬间清醒，快速的穿好衣服，拿起枕头下藏好的手枪冲向隔壁。虽然声音极轻，但凭借多年的训练千玺还是能辨认出来那是经由物体阻隔而发出的枪响！！！

 

意外的，隔壁的房门没有上锁，楼下的同伴接到通知后也正往楼上赶来。千玺顾不得太多，因为房间里的人极可能有生命危险。他一脚踹开门扉，房间里窗户大敞，而地上躺着的正是被派去做间谍的那位警员。

 

由此可见，警方已经暴露，而毒枭已经从窗户逃跑。

 

千玺咬了咬牙，同伴的死让他身体里的冲动烧的愈加厉害，他从窗口一跃而出，判断着那人可能逃走的方向，独自追击。终于在一个被废弃许久的巷子里，那人停止了逃跑。

 

半夜的潮气与迷雾愈加厉害，两人分别在巷子两头无声对峙，谁都没有动，但是却都清楚的看到了对方的样子。温文尔雅的脸在巷子尽头扬起一抹凶残的微笑，千玺心里顿时警觉的泛起不安。倏地，那人抬起拿着手枪的手，千玺下意识的躲避到垃圾桶后面。寂静的夜晚没有发出任何枪响，千玺自知上了当，等他跑到巷子尽头时，那人已经消失无踪。

 

回到警局，千玺第一时间将毒枭的脸描述了出来。接下来的几天，全国大范围的开始搜索，警局里为那位英勇就义的警员办了场丧礼，同伴的死让每个人都感到沉痛与愤怒。局长每天不停的开会，不断地商讨着方案。

 

一个月后的某天，千玺下班回家来到家附近的超市，打算买两杯泡面解决晚饭。就在他付好账准备拿东西离开之际，抓小偷的喊声窜入了千玺的耳，他下意识的将手中的东西往付款柜上一扔，快速的跑向了门口，将迎面跑来的人抓了个正着。

 

一个擒拿，千玺迅猛干脆的将人钳制住。他拿回小偷手上的钱包，递给钱包的主人。那人没有去碰钱包，却在猛然间抓住了千玺的手。千玺皱眉抬头，俊美的脸让他有一瞬间的怔楞。

 

一个月前的那个夜晚，不只是让王俊凯刊心刻骨，同时也让千玺念念不忘......

 

千玺淡定的抽回手，将钱包塞回王俊凯的手里，却又被忽然反抓住，千玺手上还抓着小偷，无法分身去制止王俊凯的行为，他刚想要说什么，王俊凯忽然一把将他胸前口袋里的证件拿了出来。

 

“易烊千玺......”他的名字被王俊凯念出来有些暧昧的味道，王俊凯舔了下唇瓣，又带着挑逗说道：“你穿警服的样子，更诱人！！！”

 

千玺一下涨红了脸，一个月前的种种猛地被翻出重新播放，千玺空出一只手，粗暴的夺回自己的证件，带着小偷就回了警局，从头到尾，他没讲过一句话。

 

和流氓胚子有什么话好讲！！！千玺腹诽......

 

然而，他没想到的是，今天和王俊凯的再次遇见，只是段刻骨铭心的爱情的开始......

 

王俊凯开始每天出现在千玺面前，以各种理由！！！不是手机丢了，就是钱包丢了，不然就是家里进贼了，总之王大少的事情特别多，以他的话来说，就是自己特倒霉，于是他时刻需要易警官开导陪伴。

 

慢慢的，从找理由接近再到送花搞浪漫，王大少在勾引人的路上从未停下脚步。终于在某个夜晚，千玺看着面前这个对他百依百顺低三下四的俊美男人，接受了他的的追求，两个人成为了让人艳羡的一对男性伴侣。

 

不多时，千玺搬进了王俊凯的家，两个人正式开始了同居生活。千玺会做菜但却不好吃，而王俊凯不会做菜，但为了千玺学出来的第一道菜却美味到让人惊讶与叹服。于是，家里做菜煮饭便由十指从来不沾阳春水的王大少包办，而千玺就负责洗碗。

 

小两口过的日子平平淡淡，但在屋子里的各处角落，都弥漫着温馨甜蜜的气息。

 

他们在一起七年，别人口中的七年之痒对于他们而言好像是不存在的。他们会在隐秘的树林里接吻，会光明正大的牵手走在世人惊讶的眼光下，他们会在车内欢爱，独属于他们的空间沾带上汗味与独特的腥味，总能让他们感到满足与幸福。

 

当然，和每对小情侣一样，他们也会吵架。为琐事吵架，为柴米油盐吵架，但吵得最多的，还是千玺的工作......

 

千玺的工作特殊，有时候一通电话就得离开，甚至有几次在王俊凯即将温存之际，恼人的电话铃声就来了。所以，对王俊凯而言，千玺的工作的唯一任务就是从他身边抢走爱人。

 

他们为这事吵了数次，王俊凯刚开始很包容，但随着时间的推移他对千玺的感情更深了，他发现自己越来越离不开千玺，但千玺却越来越忙。之后便有了王俊凯一次次的无理取闹。

 

是的，在千玺看来，王俊凯简直就是无理取闹！！！

 

每一次的出任务，千玺没有别的目标，他唯一的目标只有那个看起来温文尔雅实则狠毒残暴的毒枭。每一次的出动，千玺仿佛觉得那个毒枭是在耍着警方玩乐，那个男人和警方纠缠了七年，千玺就抓了他七年。每当千玺一次又一次的失败而归，回到家的却是一次又一次的埋怨。很多时候千玺会感到很累，很无力，但七年前那位英勇就义的警员却时刻提醒着他不能放弃。他想要去责怪王俊凯，想要让他们之间冷静一段时间，但每次王俊凯睡着时对他下意识的依赖以及每一次吵架过后王俊凯的主动示好，都让千玺不忍心说出口。

 

他们都讨厌吵架，但却在最后一次吵架后，千玺却格外的希望，王俊凯能和他吵一辈子。

 

那天下午，千玺接到了王俊凯的电话，晚上约好了在郊外的一栋别墅。那天是他们的七周年，王俊凯准备了花，准备了浪漫与惊喜。而千玺准备了一句承诺，他想对王俊凯说：等抓到那个毒枭，就辞去警察的工作，做个普普通通的人，和他过着平平淡淡的小日子。

 

想到这里，千玺幸福的笑了，他似乎可以想象到王俊凯的表情会有多开心，今晚的周年会过得多愉快。

 

然而，追踪器上的红点线索却出现在了不该出现的地方......

 

沉寂了半个多月的毒枭再次有了新动作，追踪器上的红点不断闪烁着，正往西边移动。追踪小组的人立马开启位置定位，很快便确定好了方位。

 

“郊外？他去郊外干嘛？”定位好位置的一名警员下意识的说出他的疑惑，身后经过的千玺倏地定了动作，凝重的瞪视着机器屏幕上移动的红点，“搜索一下郊外附近有些什么地方！！！”说话的声音有些颤抖，那位警员疑惑的看了下千玺，便快速的搜索。

 

搜索结果很快出来了，郊外附近只有一块被开发商建造的别墅区，千玺盯着电脑上“香槟别墅区”这几个字，脑海一下“瓮”的一声让他有些腿软。千玺的失常让周围几个准备出动的警员有些疑惑，其中一个关心的问了下，却听千玺颤抖着嗓音说道：“我男朋友在那里！！！”

 

七年了，千玺与那位毒枭纠缠了七年，他不敢想那人出现在郊外是否有预谋，更不敢想那样一个残暴狠厉的男人会对王俊凯做些什么。千玺倏地清醒，他一边冷静的佩戴好自己的装备，一边拿出手机给王俊凯打电话。

 

耳边的手机随着他的情绪在颤抖，千玺坐上车咬着嘴唇焦急的等待王俊凯的接听，然而电话里是一次又一次的冰冷女声。

 

“接电话！！！王俊凯，求你，接电话！！！”警车快速的向郊外驶去，掠过一个又一个红绿灯，手机里冰冷的女声响起一声又一声，电话始终没有接通。

 

别墅里，王俊凯做好西餐，将蜡烛摆上餐桌，脱下身上被千玺调侃了无数次的围裙。他上楼寻找手机，餐桌上的蜡烛无声无息的熄灭，升起袅袅白烟......

 

王俊凯打开手机，界面上显示着28个未接电话，他一边下楼一边疑惑，刚想给千玺回个电话，不经意看到了餐桌上熄灭的蜡烛。王俊凯看了看四周，窗户关着，窗外的树叶静止不动。他不在意的撇了撇嘴再次将蜡烛点燃，接着用手机拍下精美的餐桌，发了个朋友圈。

 

发送完成，王俊凯点开电话页面，就在指尖将要触碰到“挚爱”两字之际，门铃响了......

 

“您好，Only花店，您订的花到了！！！”门外的人声音意外的好听，但莫名的，王俊凯却不太喜欢。

 

他只好再次将手机放下，走到玄关处打开大门。霎时，映入眼帘的是大团妖冶魅惑的红的像血的玫瑰花，以及......一张温文尔雅的脸！！！

 

而身后餐桌上的手机停止了来电震动......蜡烛再次无声无息的熄灭，徒留下丝丝青烟......

 

一个刹车，几乎在警车停下的刹那千玺便冲了下来。他疯狂的跑向寂静的让人感到害怕的房子，他用尽所有的力气狂奔。他想，一会儿见到王俊凯，他一定要冲进他的怀里大声的告诉他，他有多爱他！！！

 

“砰！！！”一声足以毁灭世界的巨响，让千玺彻底瘫软在地。他被随后而来的几位警员压制住趴伏在地上，等他浑浑噩噩爬起身时，眼前的一切让他的世界彻底坍塌了。

 

精致的别墅炸得七零八落，火光映在黑夜里显得那么残忍无情。

 

“不！！！”千玺嘶吼出声，他疯狂的甩开身上的钳制妄图冲进火海里，却又再次被人拉住。千玺看着眼前的火光无能为力，“王俊凯！！！王俊凯！！！”他一遍遍的喊着，喊到嗓音沙哑，他就像个疯子不断地挣扎着，衣服被撕裂同伴被他抓伤，他仍然在奋力抵抗着想要扑进火海里。

 

哪怕跟你同生同灭，都是好的啊！！！

 

火光出现在脑内，千玺倏地睁眼，雪白的天花板，映入眼帘。他机械式的起床穿衣。窗外早已是白昼，然而厚重的窗帘却阻隔了所有明媚的光线，曾经温馨幸福的家只剩下了一具空壳。

 

已经半年多了，千玺每天就像个行尸走肉般的生活。窗帘有多久没有拉开过，他不知道......有多久没有出去见人，他不知道......王俊凯离开了多久,他知道！！！

 

千玺拿起床边的手机，解锁，一条半年前更新的说说出现在页面上。那条说说有着精美的配图，白色的蜡烛摆在餐桌上充满了浪漫的气息，说说只有两个字，却饱含了主人当时的所有憧憬与爱意。

 

王俊凯：【等你......】#图片#

 

冰冷的脸上有了一丝波动，死气般的眸子盛满了温柔与怀念。千玺一个人坐在床边，寂静空旷的房间将他显得无比可怜与脆弱。

 

“主人，您已经半年没有洗澡了！！！”脑内的系统忽然出声，淡定的告知他的主人应该注意卫生。

 

千玺没有理会，可以说每次系统出声，他都不去理会。

 

半年前，当千玺受了刺激从医院醒来后，脑海中莫名其妙的出现了声音。刚开始他以为自己有了心理问题，脑海中的声音都是他的幻想。可那个冰冷的机器声却对他说，他很健康？！！

 

千玺半信半疑的开始尝试与脑内的声音说话，从而得知，那个声音只是一个系统，一个叫做“小七”的系统。这个系统每天都会不知疲倦的提醒他一切事物，以至于慢慢的，千玺习惯了他的存在，也不再理会。

 

“主人，只要您洗澡，我能满足您的任何要求！！！”见千玺还是不理会他，小七再次提醒，仔细听出他的声音里带着恳求与委屈。

 

小七的话让千玺想到了什么，他刚想开口，小七冷漠的打断了他的话，“除了让人死而复生！！！”

 

“我就想看看他，哪怕只是一眼，都不可以吗？”千玺无力又绝望的将脸埋进双膝，毫无血色的唇瓣再次被咬出殷红。

 

“我可以让您回到某个时间，某个地点，只是......”小七静止了片刻，有些艰涩的缓缓说道：“穿越时空是需要您付出代价的。”

 

小七的话让千玺沉寂许久的心再次开始了跳动，“不管什么代价，我都愿意去交换！！！”

 

“用您的十年寿命来换。”小七说道。

 

这样的回答让千玺毫不在意，他在意的只有关于王俊凯的一切，他继续问道：“换多久？”

 

“五个小时。”小七回答道。

 

不够，五个小时对于千玺来说，根本不够......“好，无论什么代价我都愿意。”哪怕只是五个小时，他也甘之如饴。

 

“主人想回到什么时间？”小七冒着坐牢的危险，忍不住暗戳戳的提醒，“我还可以给您制造一个完美的环境”

 

“2017年9月21日的晚上。”几乎是刹那，千玺毫不犹豫的说出了日期，“我想要一个只有我和他的环境。”只有我和他，没有毒枭，没有警察，他还是他，而我......只是一场意外。

 

意外·2017

 

短短的五个小时，让千玺元气大伤，小七说这是因为十年寿命丢失的原因。他在床上躺了三个月，才足足将身体恢复过来。几乎是小七宣布他身体复原后的一秒钟，他便再次命令小七让他回到2017年。

 

回忆结束，空旷冷清的房子里，千玺放下手中的照片，打开手机在页面点击了几下，不多时，手机里传出了有些嘈杂纷乱的对话。

 

“明天晚上12:00，后街小巷会有人进行交易，或许这是我们最后的机会，所有的一切都该在明天有个了断。”  
“是！！！”  
“记住，注意安全，保护好自己！！！”  
“是！！！”

 

窃听器里的内容简单直接的告知了千玺明天警局的所有行动。他淡定的解开衣服，收拾好一切，接着上床睡觉，一切都十分平静。

 

翌日深夜，千玺再次来到了七年前的那个小巷。他躲在暗处观察着，双手紧紧的覆在腰间，像只随时会爆发的野兽。

 

“哒......哒！！！”小巷里响起了高档皮鞋触碰地面的声音，千玺勾唇，似是早就猜到了那人会早到般。七年的追捕与纠缠，总算让千玺摸出了些那人的把戏。

 

小巷尽头，那人背对月光而立，像个清雅淡薄的翩翩君子。谁都无法将这样一个温文尔雅的人联系到毒枭二字。“七年了，你追捕了我七年，累吗？”

 

男人的声音有些沙哑，暗处的千玺似是丝毫不意外那人会发现自己。小巷里寂静无声，千玺从暗处缓步走出，朦胧的月光下露出千玺修长劲瘦的身形，有种破釜沉舟的架势。

 

在看到千玺出现的时候，男人笑了，一张脸上满是狠厉残暴。刹那间，两人在空寂无人的小巷厮打起来，千玺干脆利落又带着狠劲儿的身手彻底挑起了男人的怒火。

 

两人直拳，摆拳，后踢，正踹，各种动作无所不用其极。千玺挥着拳头，拳拳到肉。身上的伤痕随时在新增，他不以为然，眼眸里迸裂出的火花与仇恨充斥着他的身心。

 

他要这个人死，他要亲手将这个人拉下地狱！！！

 

猛然间，一个直踹使得两人分开，千玺快速的伸手摸向腰间，却只接触到空空的枪套。而不远处脸上同样挂彩的男人，正拿着本该在他腰间的抢，唇角轻嘲。

 

千玺眼神一暗，抬起脚步向那人走去。男人举起手枪，千玺不停。“砰！！！”的一声枪响，千玺的腹部的那块衬衫变了颜色，他还是没停下脚步。紧接着，第二声，第三声，男人因为千玺同归于尽的势头被逼的退无可退，他贴在墙壁上，拿了数年枪支的手抖动不停。千玺继续迈着步子，整个人浴着血，地上被他蔓延出一路的血色。这样一个如地狱修罗般的人，第一次让叱咤黑道的毒枭，感到了害怕与颤栗。

 

一个晃神，千玺动作快速的移动到男人面前，顿时浓浓的血腥味形成了一张大网将男人钳制在空间里，让他感到窒息。千玺的力气大的可怕，他拼尽了全力仍是没能阻挡千玺夺下手枪。

 

当这个想要跟他同归于尽的男人拿着枪抵上他头的一刻，他知道，他还是输了......输给了这个疯子一般的神经病！！！

 

随着最后一声枪响，男人倚靠着墙面滑下，结束了一代毒枭的一生。

 

千玺笑了，笑的勾人心魄，笑的无比释怀。他整个人像极了一朵盛开的红玫瑰，浓烈的绽放，静静的枯萎......

 

【2017年】

 

王俊凯做了一个梦，在梦里，他和千玺的相遇不同于三个月前美好的意外，而是充满着不可思议与跌宕起伏。他梦到千玺穿着警服帮他抓小偷，梦到自己为他做饭，梦到他们在车里，房间里，每个美好的夜晚，甚至是阳光明媚的早晨，不断欢爱。梦里的场景很真实很幸福，睡梦中的王俊凯甚至都翘起了唇角，美好的梦境无比诱人，使得他不愿醒来。

 

直到，梦里的他接收了一束花，餐桌上的蜡烛总是在无风的情况下熄灭，他不断地尝试着，妄图将蜡烛重新点燃，以至于急的睡梦中的王俊凯开始皱起了眉头。他专心的摆弄着，耳边忽然传来轻轻的“滴答”声，他顿住......接着一阵火光，他坠入了无尽的深渊。

 

深渊里游荡着无数的小行星，王俊凯想要去触碰却总是离行星愈加遥远。他忽然想起了千玺，很神奇的，他看到了画面。千玺在嘶吼，在哭泣，他掉落的每一滴泪让自己感到钻心的疼。画面消失，王俊凯下意识的喊着千玺的名字，他发觉自己越掉越深，他忽然很怕再也见不到千玺。

 

就在王俊凯挥舞着双手想要逼迫自己醒来之时，无尽的深渊里传来了声音......

 

“如果，易烊千玺马上就会死，你愿意一命抵一命吗？”

 

冰冷的语调一个字一个字的砸在王俊凯的心头，他很清楚的知道，虽然是在梦里，一切都是幻象，但他却止不住的心慌与害怕。只要一想到那人会死，会离开自己，会再也见不到他，王俊凯就心痛的喘不过气。

 

“愿意！！！我愿意！！！”王俊凯大声回答道，甚至在现实中他都如此大声回答，坚定不移。

 

倏地，掉落的速度急速下降，他挥舞着手臂从睡梦中惊醒，冷汗泠泠。

 

双手接触到温热的体温，王俊凯转头却见千玺湿润着一张脸凝视着他。顿时，那些交织的情绪让他将人一把抱住，他嘶吼着祈求，“不要再消失了，求你！！！永远都不要离开我！！！”

 

千玺哭泣着用力回抱，脑内还残留着小七留下的话语......

 

“因为王俊凯的选择，您重生了。而接下来您剩下的寿命时长将与王俊凯共用，再加上一开始我为您重新设置的环境，所以......请在所剩无几的岁月里好好珍惜彼此，幸福安稳的度过余生吧！！！”

 

“我爱你......”王俊凯不断在千玺侧脸耳语，“我爱你，我爱你！！！”

 

无论几生几世，岁月几多变迁，经历多少轮回......我始终如初见时那般，爱你。

 

即使时间如常流转，只要有爱，永夜也是永昼。

 

【真的END】

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【后记】

 

B612星球上一间实验室里，巨大的屏幕上显示着两个男人相拥在一起互相倾诉爱意的画面。

 

“555555~~~”尹柯边哭的鼻涕横流，边拿起身旁的纸巾擦拭，“这么感人，你怎么忍心让他们只剩下那么点寿命！！！”

 

邬童无奈扶额，他努力为自己辩解道：“柯儿，人类对于我们来说，只是每个产品的实验体，不用太过在意，更何况这一切都是他们自己的选择。”

 

“我不管！！！”尹柯大声喊道，一双红肿的眼睛瞪得大大的，红红的鼻头显得好不委屈。邬童不心疼，一点都不心疼，他对尹柯的无理取闹打算彻底置之不理。

 

他在机器上点了几下，屏幕上方显示：【是否确定将实验体的寿命增加十年？】

 

手指准备点向“是”的方向，尹柯拦住邬童，比出了八根手指。邬童动了动嘴唇在尹柯随时出来的眼泪威胁下，将十年前面加上八。

 

【是否确定将实验体的寿命增加八十年？】【是！】

 

屏幕显示，设置成功......好吧，邬童很心疼，心疼死了！！！

 

尹柯捧着脸算了算，加上两人现在的岁数，一共可以活到105岁。管你眼泪鼻涕，没有什么比HE更完美的结局了，好吗！！！

 

然而，唯一没有HE的小七表示不服......

 

小黑屋里，小七委屈的撇着嘴，双手可怜巴巴的扒拉着门扉，心想：“我不就是暗戳戳的提醒了下，然后又没经过同意擅自设置了场景，吗！！！至于把人家关小黑屋吗？哼！！！╭(╯^╰)╮”

 

想到这里，小嘴巴翘得老高，不就是面壁思过吗，又不是没面过......等等，为什么星球上还有老鼠？为什么这个老鼠没有毛？

 

啊啊啊啊啊！！！惊羽爸爸快来救救小七！！！

 

【真的END】

 

【小剧场】

千玺：要回2017年了，该穿什么好呢？(ˇˍˇ)   
小七：主人，我建议您先洗个澡。(..•˘_˘•..)   
【半年没洗澡的千玺】：......  
王俊凯：没关系，我......应该......不会嫌弃你的(◕‿◕✿)  
千玺：......【默默举起了刀】


End file.
